dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Simon, Thomas, Molly, Alice, Michael, and Emma are the main characters of the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. They are all employees and friends at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and is set mostly there, though occasionally the show takes place in other locations throughout the city. Simon Simon is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. He's shows up in the midst of moments intoxicated and loves to score with women. He's in an on/off relationship with one of the bartenders Alice, but they're sex-only relationship only occurs infrequently. Simon also went to High School with Michael and his sister Emma, which he was part of a group of outcasts who always liked to take LSD and have group sex. After High School, Simon grew apart from his friends and moved to Texas to attend College, but was soon kicked out during his second year, so he moved home and worked at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and caught up with Michael and Emma. A few years later he meets Alice through Emma and hires Molly as his personal assistant after getting promoted to manager. Simon and Thomas haven't always been the best of friends, due to Thomas's constant need to be bossy, but they are still friends. Simon has always been constanly told by his parents to go back to College, though his parents are more concerned for they're daughter's addiction to crack. Trivia *Simon was born October 7th, 1985. *Simon and Emma were born to a rich family up in the Hills. *The real reason why Simon went to College is unknown. *Unlike his counterpart Red, Simon was born on the planet Earth and has no super powers, and strangely enough, Simon is slightly smarter than Red. *Simon's drink of choice is beer as shown in Autotune and The Alcohol *Simon has so far slept with Alice and Stacy, but anyone else he has slept with hasn't been determined yet. *Simon had a threesome with both Red and Stacy back in High School as shown in Birthday Boy. *Simon does occasionally play Video Games with Michael, he enjoys the Modern Flame War series as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *In Another Day, Another Flame War, even though he is friends with Red, he hates him whenever he is competing with him online during a match of Modern Flame War. *Simon dreams on having sex with Brooklyn Decker one day. *In Freeway Fun Simon can't stand dub step when he's had a couple beer's, but when he's drunk, he doesn't mind. *When he's nearly blind he can still type on a computer. Thomas Thomas is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. He is very controlling and bossy, and hopes to work as a doctor one day. He grew up with a very competitive family, and throughout High School, he focused more on being the leader of all the clubs than having a social life, though he wasn't bullied all that much. During his second year at Medicial school, his parents get divorced and moves out of his family home up in the hills, and becomes roommates with his screenwriter sister Hannah in downtown. Forced to come up with some cash, he gets a job at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and first meets Simon during a drunk bar fight he has with Wolf. After taking a punch from him, the two become friends, though most of the time Thomas is annoyed by Simon's actions. He then meets Alice, Michael, and Emma, the day Molly first pops up in the club, Thomas has an instant crush on her, though he's eventually brokenhearted when she comes out of the closet and announces she's a lesiban. Thomas is currently still in school, but he's too busy with the nightclub to focus on his future goals. Trivia *Thomas was born February 24th 1991 *In High School, Thomas was part of the Spanish Club, Theater Arts Club, Student Council, and Band. *Thomas always competed with his sister Hannah. *Thomas is a fan dubstep as shown Freeway Fun. *Thomas first met Simon through a bar fight with Wolf. *Thomas has feelings for Molly. *Thomas occasionally enjoys masturbating to Zelda as shown in Birthday Boy *Thomas could get mistaken for Rapper due to the fact that he's orange, but Thomas's color is more dark orange, while Rapper is a more vibrant orange color, plus both they're personalities are different in many ways. *Thomas drives a white sedan. Molly Molly is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. She was very lonely during her childhood, her family moved quite often, but after living in the Shit Piss Fart Woods for her middle school years, she ran away and lived in a foster home in the city. After turning eighteen, Molly travels to Mexico and becomes an accomplice in drug smuggling, though she mangaes to escape and goes to a dance academy back in the city. But after a wild night of drinking and accidentally killing her dance instructor, Molly hides and applies for a job at "Ball Busters" as a personal assistant to Simon. For her whole life she has had trouble being in a relationship with a man, as she comes to the point that all men like women who are supermodel hot, and decides to become a lesiban. After becoming employed she becomes friends with Thomas, Alice, and Emma, but she's never been close friends with Michael, as he always makes fun of her for being a lesiban and thinks that weird. Trivia *Molly was born June 8th, 1990 *Molly's wherabouts have been very unknown as a child, in fact she may or may not have special powers. *Molly secretly enjoys masturbating to Zelda at the end of Birthday Boy *Molly never had a boyfriend so far. *Molly's idea to become a lesiban was inspired by Stacy when she was drunk. *Molly's drink of choice is vodka. *Molly hardly had any friends growing up and at one point was home schooled by her father. *Even though Molly enjoys the Zelda series, she still calls the Modern Flame War series nerd games as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *Molly is shy, but in Another Day, Another Flame War, she is seen by many people after getting caught trying to snag a copy of Modern Flame War 4, and she leaves out the front door in front of everybody, which shows that she isn't always shy. *In History Lesson we learn that Molly use to work in a sex ring when she moved back to the city. Alice Alice is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Unlike any of her friends and employees, Alice is levelheaded and takes things seriously, though she still enjoys having some dirty fun. A running joke in the show revolves around Alice being related to Blue, even though Alice is the color blue, there is no relation between the two characters, Alice had a great childhood and was quite popular in High School thanks to her good looks. Alice could draw comparisons to Marnie from the show Girls or Robin from How I Met Your Mother, as she seems to have things all taken care of for her. But one area where bad luck hits her is in the dating department, as she struggles to keep a steady relationship and is always ruined due to her lack of self-confedence or her friends. Alice went to college and dreams on becoming a writer, but for now she works as a bartender and occasionally sleeps with her boss. Alice had a high school rival named Carmen, who was an overachiever by becoming both the school track star and one of the top cheerleaders at school. Alice also has an ex-boyfriend named Jacob in which they were together for three years but broke up in 2010. Alice became friends with Emma first when she found her passed out at a party and brought her home, So Emma introduced Alice to Simon and she was then a bartender for "Ball Busters" and whenever she is depressed, she slept with Simon. Now, Alice is hoping to fall in love with someone one day. Trivia *Alice was born September 28th, 1988. *Alice is compared very much to Blue, but the two characters are different in certain ways. Alice is popular, Blue isn't. Alice is single, Blue is with Pink. Alice is only unlucky when dating, Blue is always unlucky. Alice perfers to go out and have fun, Blue perfers to stay indoors. Alice has a Blueberry color, Blue is more regular blue. But both characters are dragged into crazy situations due to they're friends. *Alice is smarter and more civilized than any of her friends. *Alice is an aspiring author. *Alice hates anything involving video game characters. *Alice has smoked crack before as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *Alice tends to worry about certain issues like body image and making mistakes as shown in Freeway Fun. Michael Michael is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Michael has been long time friends with Simon ever since High School, but he's also had secrets about himself. He is considered a nerd, just like Blue, he enjoys anything involving Space and loves Star Wars. Michael keeps it a secret, though he can be seen reading comic books whenever he's justing doing nothing. Micahel likes to wear a golfer hat and he enjoys living the high life. While in College, Michael decided to become a DJ and started off remixing club songs. Michael caught up with Simon years later and is now working at "Ball Busters" as the official DJ. He then became friends with Alice, Thomas, and has always been in touch with Emma. Michael has always made fun of Molly due to her being a lesiban, but also because she doesn't dream big. Michael hopes one day to become an international DJ. Trivia *Michael was born May 11th, 1986 *Michael started doing drugs when he first met Simon and Emma. *Michael got into music at the age of 19. *Michael hasn't told anyone that he loves Star Wars. *Michael was raised by a single mother. *Michael enjoys playing the Modern Flame War series with Simon, but he only really does it to help Simon be the best at Modern Flame War as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *Michael can be described best as a dreamer, where he cares about what he wants to do with his life. *Michael got his hat when he was fourteen and his father sent him a gift. *Michael has many rivals in the DJ remix world. *Michael has kissed a guy before in Another Day, Another Flame War. Emma Emma is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Emma is a wild card, in High School she was overweight and didn't have alot of friends, but she joined her brother Simon and his friend Michael in a crowd full of outcasts. Emma quickly lost the weight when she turned twenty one and smoked Crack for the first time, now she's an addict. Emma is always getting her friends into crazy situations, and it helped her meet Alice, which then led her into meeting Thomas and Molly. Emma is very much like her brother, where she is never looking for a long term relationship and wants her goals to be very simple. She can be compared to Stacy, only Emma is an addict and is more strung out than she is dumb. Trivia *Emma was born January 6th, 1991 *Emma started smoking crack when she first turned twenty one. *Emma met Michael through Simon. *If you did the math right, by the time Simon graduated High School it was in 2003, which would mean that Emma was friends with Simon and Michael when she was twelve. However, she may have just continued the routine that Simon and Michael started as they graduated. This has not been confirmed. *Emma had a rough childhood as she was overweight and had very few friends except Simon and Michael. *Emma quickly lost all the weight thanks to her drug addiction. *Emma can be compared to Stacy, only Emma's stupidty is due mostly to a rough childhood, drug addiction, bad peer pressure, and simply dumb choices. When sober, Emma is very human. *Back in High School, Emma knew alot about Simon's sex life, including his threesome with Red and Stacy. *Emma goes berzerk when she first smokes for the day, as her eyes turn red and she has a craving for blood. Simon 2.jpg|Simon Thomas 2.jpg|Thomas Molly 2.jpg|Molly Alice 2.jpg|Alice Michael 2.jpg|Michael Emma 2.jpg|Emma Check out the first episode right now http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Autotune_and_The_Alcohol Category:Characters